


Two Things Are Infinite

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Watersports, a gross amount of sentimentality, kyluxhardkinks prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: While lavishing attention on Hux's sensitive skin, Kylo Ren impulsively decides to tickle Hux.  They are both shocked by Hux's reaction, but Kylo finds that he can't stop thinking about it.   They find a way to navigate this new discovery together.What should have been a simple PWP ended up as a really awkward exploration of a new kink between the two of them, and this is way more sentimental than it has any right to be.





	Two Things Are Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> For the [@kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com) [prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/163025657863/kylo-and-hux-are-in-an-established-relationship):  
>  _Kylo and Hux are in an established relationship. One day they are lounging around in their underwear, enjoying some foreplay, when Kylo starts tickling Hux. As usual he takes it too far and Hux ends up pissing his shorts. Kylo is shocked and dismayed but can't stop staring at the wet patch. Hux is embarrassed, but finds the combination of humiliation and overstimulation powerfully arousing. It evolves into Kylo returning from his missions with ever-more delicate panties for Hux to wet._
> 
> Sadly, Kylo ran away with the kink this time, but it is mostly in the spirit of this.
> 
> This is also for the [pee pee surprise](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153145771165/pee-pee-surprise) anon, because I think about that thread about once a week.

It was their morning off, and they were spending it on the couch, where Kylo always insisted on watching cooking holos while they ate their breakfast rations. It made the bland mash taste better. Hux, having never eaten anything with flavor in his life, mostly did this to humor Kylo, but it also gave him an opportunity to complain for forty-five minutes, which was one of the few activities he enjoyed.

The morning had progressed to stage two when Kylo, not having immediate access to whatever superior food was being showcased (today, it was kiil eggs with diced gerry root and nerf bacon, basted in ola butter), decided he’d like a taste of Hux instead. Since getting tasted by Kylo was another of the few things that Hux enjoyed, it made sense that one activity followed the other.

Hux was laid out like a buffet. Kylo was propped above him, lips behind Hux’s ear. Hux’s entire body was an erogenous zone, as far as Kylo could determine, and Kylo loved having his mouth all over him. He’d always enjoyed having his mouth on his partners, but previously he'd been rougher - a lot of sucking and biting.  But he found he couldn’t bring himself to do this to Hux.  Being gentle was so much better, and the effect on Hux was fantastic.

Hux groaned obligingly as Kylo ran his tongue around the lobe of his ear, gently sucking it between his teeth, appreciating the softness, then gently kissing his way down his neck, reaching the tight, smooth skin over his collarbones. A puff of air, just at the base of his neck, had Hux twisting and moaning even louder.

Kylo’s thumb dipped into Hux’s navel, then worked its way gently to his hipbone, tracing with a ghost of a touch to the waistband of his briefs. He paused as he considered whether he wanted to dip in just yet. He didn’t. He ran his palm up Hux’s side and grasped one nipple between thumb and forefinger as he gathered the other nipple gently in his lips.

He had been used to looking while he did this, watching his partner’s facial expression, watching the blush creep down their face and onto their chest, watching pale nipples pink under the pressure of his fingertips, or from the teasing of his teeth, lips, and tongue. But with Hux, it was enough to know it was happening. Hux would be breathing hard, and he would probably look angry, because he always did. And he would otherwise be reacting just like anyone else. But what Hux did better than anyone Kylo had ever met was gasp and writhe beautifully with just the slightest touch of his mouth, and it was difficult for him to pull away once he had begun.

Hux bucked and hummed, already so hard and aching. Kylo could feel his erection against the beginning of his own where he straddled Hux’s waist. If he pulled back, he’d be able to see the small spot of precome that would darken the thin fabric on the front of his gray standard-issue briefs. Kylo loved it, loved making Hux come apart like this. Hux had little to say during these sessions. He had protested at first, telling Kylo he was taking too long (he had originally believed that sex didn’t need to last longer than two minutes), but usually when Kylo wanted to take his time, Hux was too overwhelmed to speak. Even better.

He took a short glance up at Hux’s face, where Hux’s hands covered his expression. It would never occur to Hux to touch Kylo while he did this. Hux was an extremely selfish lover, something Kylo should have guessed about him. Kylo didn’t mind too much. He wasn’t nearly as sensitive as Hux, and regretted sometimes that he couldn’t make Hux return this favor. But Hux was fun just like this, and Kylo loved that he felt the need to guard his pleasure by covering his expression. As if he was hiding anything at all.

Hux’s squirming grew more energetic as Kylo hid a smile against his skin and continued to work gently at his nipples. He could make Hux come just from this, and had before. Hux’s sensitivity was a constant wonder. Kylo took a moment to decide whether he wanted to do it again this morning. No, not yet.

He considered where to torture Hux next. The backs of his knees? The soles of his feet? That dark little crease between his thigh and groin? That was always the best spot to end at. If he waited long enough, Hux would be burning, the heat of his skin generating just a bit of sweat there. Kylo loved burying his nose in it, inhaling the musky scent of Hux just before taking him into his mouth. If Hux knew how much Kylo loved the sour scent of his sweat, he would insist on showering each time Kylo touched him. So that part was just for Kylo.

Normally, Hux was cold to the touch, nearly frigid, a contrast to the way Kylo was always too hot. They fought about it - the temperature was never set right, and privately, Kylo wondered how Hux could stand sitting around in his underwear like this - but it worked well in mostly unspoken ways. Hux tended to twist himself around Kylo after he fell asleep at night, his cold body seeking Kylo’s warmth under the sheets. And at times like this, Kylo loved the coolness of Hux’s skin beneath his own hot touch, and he loved feeling Hux get warmer in response to him.

He ran both his hands down Hux’s sides, feeling Hux’s soft skin catch against his rough, calloused palms, and a thought struck him. He paused as he tried to control the impulse. It would definitely make Hux mad. Hux was so far gone that Kylo could continue where he left off if Hux sat up and interrupted to lecture him. A lecture was likely. Hux would probably insist on a promise never to do it again.

Which. Would probably be worth it, just this once. Kylo couldn’t help himself.

He leaned his full weight against Hux’s chest and brought his mouth to just underneath Hux’s jawline, then moved his hands to Hux’s armpits and began tickling him there.

“No!” Hux shouted suddenly, writhing and trying to throw Kylo off with sudden force.

But Kylo wasn’t going anywhere. He kept his mouth pressed to Hux’s neck and held in his own laughter as he continued to tickle him, Hux getting increasingly desperate and making the most magnificent strangled, choking protests. It wasn’t quite laughter, which was disappointing, and Kylo decided he would continue until Hux let down his guard enough to laugh. Hux was struggling, his head straining from side to side, one arm pinned by Kylo’s shoulder and the other beating ineffectually at his side. Kylo could feel Hux’s erection flagging, and he smiled wider. That was easy enough to remedy.

“Kylo, no, don’t, I can’t-” he gasped, and Kylo could feel him start to panic. He would stop in just a moment, and have a laugh-

“ _Please_ -”

He very nearly did stop at that. He’d never heard Hux beg before, even when Kylo had asked, even when he’d withheld an orgasm for it. But before the signal could run from his brain to his hands, Hux went rigid, and Kylo felt something warm against the crotch of his underwear.

He sat up slowly, and they both looked down in stunned silence as the dark patch on the front of Hux’s briefs grew larger, then spread to the light gray fabric of the couch itself.

Hux had _pissed himself_.

_Hux_.

There was a lot of piss.

When it finally stopped, they both stared for a moment. Kylo wondered, dimly, if Hux was as shocked as he was. Did Hux know he would piss himself if someone tickled him? That seemed like the sort of weakness one would guard against.

Hux slid out from under Kylo and walked silently away. Kylo dimly registered the door of the refresher sliding open, and then closed.

He wanted to get up, to say something, but he couldn’t just now. He kept seeing that stain growing, darkening, the piss flowing down and onto the couch, the stain widening there. Kept playing it over and over again in his mind. When his memory supplied the detail of that sudden sharp warmth against his own crotch, he looked down and noticed a stain on the front of his own black briefs, light, from where they had been touching Hux when the piss started.

He thought of Hux, the inapproachable General, the severe persona that he offered everyone else. And he thought of the part that belonged just to Kylo - that part of him that would protest and struggle against the slightest touch of Kylo’s lips. He thought of that vulnerability, that weakness. So weak, he couldn’t even control his bladder if Kylo touched him just right.

He could feel something twist inside him, roll over and stir for the first time. His cock gave a feeble twitch.

A random thought entered his mind: Hux, in uniform, standing on the bridge, and Kylo coming up behind him, masked and cloaked and tickling him until he pissed in full view of the crew.

No. That was… terrible. And not helpful right now, as he tried to process the stain he was still staring at.

He belatedly thought of how proud Hux was, and how such a man would take it, to have lost control and pissed himself and the couch.

“Hux,” he shouted, making his way over to the refresher, finding it locked.

He decided to give Hux the illusion of privacy for a few moments longer, but thought he should try to say something sensitive. He wasn’t very good at it.

“I didn’t think you would piss yourself,” he managed, leaning his forehead against the door and keeping his voice raised to make sure Hux heard from the other side.

“ _I told you to stop_ ,” he heard, tightly, from the other side.

Because Kylo had never been very good at self-control, a twitch of the Force disengaged the lock and he barged in, rolling his eyes.

“I was _tickling_  you, I wasn’t hurting you. Of course you’d tell me to stop.”

“Well, here we are.”

Hux was standing at the sink, where his briefs were sitting, soaked. Kylo swallowed as his gaze moved quickly from them, then to the sight of Hux giving his legs and crotch a perfunctory wipe with a damp cloth. He tossed it into the sink with his briefs, then turned to Kylo, crossing his arms, looking completely unruffled. It could be an act, Hux could be covering his humiliation. But Kylo didn’t think so. Hux wouldn’t bother to spare Kylo if he was really upset.

Hux, naked, looking completely in control after just pissing the couch, was rather arousing, despite the poor timing of it. Kylo's self-control failed him again when he simply let the erection tent the front of his briefs more obviously.

Hux’s brows drew together as his gaze went down to Kylo’s erection, then back up. “Are you not done yet? Did that not kill the mood for you?”

Kylo swallowed, and looked away for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to articulate how he was feeling. _No, you pissing yourself, and standing here angry as if nothing happened really does it for me_. He hadn’t been born with the right kind of silver tongue to make that come out sounding right, so he mostly stayed silent.

“No. Did… are you… uh.”

Hux rolled his eyes, and bent over to get a fresh towel from under the sink, flashing a pleasing view of his nonexistent ass and the freckled expanse of his back. “Well, we can keep going. I mostly thought you would leave disgusted after that. I don’t really care.”

Kylo’s own brow furrowed. He should have been disgusted. He had been considering disgust as he watched Hux piss, had maybe been trying to reach for it amid his initial shock.

He should feel it. But he didn’t.

And because Hux was currently himself, and acting as if nothing had happened, Kylo decided that was good enough for him. He’d just have to stop thinking about it. It was fine.

But he fingered the slight dampness on the front of his own briefs as he slid them off. After a second, he tossed them into the sink with Hux’s, watching the edges of the fabric grow damp. He turned so that Hux wouldn’t catch him touching himself.

“Leave? Where would I go?”

Hux turned back around, towels in hand, and hung them on the wall. “I don’t know, back to your quarters?”

“Do I even still have my own room?”

Hux gave him a Look, then stepped into the refresher. “If neither of us ordered them occupied, then probably.”

Kylo followed him into the shower, pressing himself against the cleft of Hux’s ass, his hands around Hux’s waist, Hux’s frigid back with his protruding shoulderblades pressed against the bulk of Kylo’s own chest as Hux turned on the water function, seeming indifferent to the contact.

“So… you’re.. okay, then?”

“Kind of you to be concerned.”

“Well…” Again, Kylo wasn’t sure how to smooth over the situation. How did one articulate that it was okay if you pissed on the couch?

Hux turned to face him, rivulets of water running down his cheeks. His eyelashes stuck together damply, and his hair hung across his eyes, which mostly ruined the sour look on his face. He pushed his hair back, gave Kylo a hard glare, and turned Kylo’s back into the water.

“I don’t care what happens during sex. You’ve had your tongue up my ass, after all. I thought the situation would be awkward though, and that you would take it poorly.”

“Why would I take it poorly?”

Hux looked even angrier. “It’s piss, Kylo. It doesn’t really have a place in sex.”

Kylo opened his mouth, and then closed it, choosing instead to lean back into the shower spray and close his eyes, letting the water soak his hair. He could hear Hux sigh.

“I’m upset about the couch, too.”

Kylo opened his eyes and blinked the water out of them, wiping his face and watching as Hux knelt in front of him, gripping Kylo’s fully hard erection.

Hux frequently did this - offered nonchalant sexual favors, very businesslike, while holding a completely different conversation with Kylo. Kylo had learned to always be ready for Hux’s mouth, the elegant sight of him kneeling in front of him and the bland look on his face as he began his work, apparently unaffected by it.

Kylo’s chest tightened, and he laid his palm on Hux’s head.

As Hux’s mouth began teasing the tip of his dick, Kylo thought about that couch, too. Thought about the stain, growing, underneath Hux, and felt just a twinge of guilt.

  
—

  
Kylo didn’t have the courage to ask what the First Order did with pissed-on couches, and whether Hux had it cleaned, or destroyed and replaced with an identical couch. The only thing he knew was that it had been taken care of by the end of his shift the next day, which was a shame. After Hux had left early to start his shift, Kylo had sat on the spot and jerked off before beginning his own day.

He continued to try and find disgust and guilt inside himself. But nothing came to him. Only that touch of warmth when he felt Hux let go, the wonder of watching that stain spread first on Hux’s briefs, then the couch. Over and over again. Why was he like this? He couldn’t find a reason to feel shame, and decided that perhaps instead of reflecting on the bad, he should explore the possible good that came of this little accident.

But he didn’t know how to tell Hux that he might want to pursue this particular… _interest_. He had the conversation in his head a thousand times that week, but it never came out sounding right. _Hux, please, I want to tickle you until you piss on the couch again_. He just couldn’t say that, or phrase it so that it sounded like a fun activity for both of them.

But he wanted it badly, and he kept telling himself it would work out. He had a nonverbal angle to the strategy, and he thought it was good, so he went through with it while working on the words.

He bought Hux his favorite tea, a rather rare and expensive blend, while he was out on a mission late in the week. It was from Moltok, and was the kind that looked like a bunch of twisted little twigs and flat leaves. It was bitter and tasteless, so of course Hux loved it. Kylo had savored the brief flash of pleasure on Hux’s face before he gave Kylo a clipped and formal thank-you and put it in the cabinet. It was effusive praise, coming from Hux.

So the next morning, another off shift for both of them, Kylo made sure to wake early and make the tea. He knew how (Hux had an extensive set of utensils for making different types of tea in an otherwise bare kitchen), and he knew exactly how to make it to Hux’s taste. He practiced the talk the entire time he preppared it. It wasn’t right. That was okay. It would definitely come to him in the moment.

When Hux woke up, the only thing he could find to complain about was that Kylo had made far too much tea. Rather than tell Hux why, Kylo stumbled over a lie about using too many leaves and not wanting to waste them. He handed Hux a big mug and his bland rations. He had foregone his own rations to make breakfast out of food he’d purchased for himself while on the mission.  Since Hux never wanted food that tasted like anything, this always left more for Kylo. The complicated breakfast necessitated Kylo getting up a lot during the cooking holo, and he made sure to refill Hux’s mug every time.

Kylo didn’t take in the program, and let Hux’s complaints wash over him. He fidgeted, rubbing his bare feet together, his eyes straying to where Hux pulled at the cuff of his sock, on the foot across his bare leg. They were both in their briefs again, which always made things easier. Hux wore only briefs in the privacy of his rooms once he removed his uniform. This had delighted Kylo, as it was only a step removed from what could be considered slobbish behavior from the perfectionist General. Hux insisted that it was more efficient. This, of course, had initially gone hand in hand with the boiling temperature settings in the room. There had been many compromises on that over the years, but mostly from Hux, who couldn't argue with Kylo's logic that he could simply wear more clothes if he was cold, but Kylo couldn't wear less, and was still sweltering. After Kylo began to vividly describe just how much his ass was sweating into the couch, Hux settled on a cooler temperature than what he preferred, wearing socks to keep his feet warm.

What it meant (other than he got to see as much of Hux as he liked whenever he wanted) was that, today, the moment he was anxious about would come that much faster, since there wouldn’t be any undressing involved. Kylo practiced his speech, his question, his plea, over and over again. It was no good. He was nervous, and he still lacked the kind of skill it took to make his request sound reasonable. It took him a long time to notice that Hux had first brushed their hands together, then rubbed his fingers along Kylo’s knuckles, and then begun unsubtly crawling into Kylo’s lap.

And by that time, it was already too late. They kissed, and Kylo was much more excited, more enthusiastic than usual. Which, of course, fed into Hux, whose fingers tangled in Kylo’s hair while his tongue aggressively probed the inside of Kylo’s mouth. Hux’s lips were hot, and tasted like bitter tea, which only made Kylo more eager to continue - to move his mouth elsewhere, and to use the tea as he had intended.

By the time they were in their usual position, Hux moaning under Kylo’s mouth, Hux had consumed nearly two liters of tea. Along with the conversation that Kylo had never worked up the right way to begin, he had thought about the best way to approach his new desire all week, the right angle, the optimal series of events.

He pulled back, shifting off Hux’s hips and kissing his way up his thigh and calf, teasing the short copper hairs on his leg with his lips and tongue, then held his ankle delicately as he pulled off Hux’s sock and began sucking on his toes.

Hux enjoyed this immensely, pressing his palms harder into his face and turning into the back of the couch as he moaned. Kylo licked between each of the toes, making sure to touch every spot of skin with his tongue, then took each between his lips and delicately sucked along their length, letting his teeth scrape across the tiny, well-manicured nails. They had never spoken of it, but Kylo quite liked that Hux gave himself a pedicure each week, and it was a shame to waste such a notable effort. Especially when he wore socks at home.

He removed Hux’s other sock and switched to the left foot, first running his tongue up the sole, the sucking each toe again, playing with the nails with his tongue and teeth. Hux had showered the night before, so his feet tasted clean, with a hint of the laundry detergent from his socks. They were also frigid, and Kylo held each toe in his mouth for an extra moment, teasing with his tongue as he warmed them up. He got to the pinky toe and made it back across to the large toe again, holding his other foot in his hand and massaging the sole with his finger.

Then, he clamped down on Hux’s torso with the Force and began tickling the bottoms of his feet.

He could see Hux’s eyes open from behind his hands, which he could not take away from his face.

“Kylo, no, damn you! I-” he gasped, muffled, and Kylo watched, patiently, as Hux laughed and gasped helplessly for air. Hux was _actually laughing_ this time, something so unexpected that Kylo hadn't been able to imagine it, even in his repeated fantasies of tickling him. That was nearly worth it by itself. But it was not what he had been looking forward to this week. His gaze dropped and he watched as Hux’s erection flagged, and then his body went rigid, and then limp as he began pissing.

There had been a lot last time, but that was nothing compared to this. Hux’s crotch darkened, and the stain on his briefs spread, began to run not just between his legs, but also on either side of his hips. Kylo’s mouth fell open as three separate stains began forming on the couch, and as he watched, he could see the piss escape Hux’s briefs and run visibly down that little crease of skin between crotch and thigh that Kylo loved so much.

He put his finger out into the stream, and then his palm. It was hot to touch, and Kylo let his fingers play along the sopping wet hem of his briefs until he thought Hux was done. He looked up briefly at Hux, who was also watching with his mouth open, Kylo’s Force hold forgotten in the fountain of piss.

Before he could think better of it, Kylo freed his own erection from the front of his briefs and jerked off with the hand that had been on Hux. He closed his eyes to do it. It was quick, lasting no more than a minute, but it was fierce and hard and violent. He caught his come in his palm as his orgasm broke, breathless and intense.

When he opened his eyes, Hux was watching him with a mix of annoyance and rare amusement.

“Was that… did you plan that?”

Kylo shook his head once, and then glanced away, nodding more vigorously.

“Why didn’t you just _ask_ , you monster? We could have done it in the ‘fresher, and spared the couch.”

He turned back, letting more heat into his expression, the touch of shame that he couldn’t quite shake. “What was I supposed to ask? ‘I can’t stop thinking about you pissing on the couch, I want to see you do it again.’” He pointed to Hux’s soaked briefs, and the stains on the couch. “The couch was an important part of this. Is that what I was supposed to say?”

Hux frowned slightly as he began to shift his way out of the damp briefs. “I told you last week, I don’t care what happens during sex. If you like it, that’s the important part, and we can try it. But the couch is difficult to take care of, Kylo, and I don’t want to piss on it.” He held his briefs up for a moment, and Kylo watched as they dripped, forming a small puddle on the floor. He snatched them away from Hux with the hand he’d come with and squeezed, watching as the briefs made another small dark spot on the couch. Hux grunted in annoyance.

When Kylo was done studying the stain, he lowered his hand, keeping Hux’s briefs clenched tightly in his fist. They were still warm.

“I couldn’t picture what you’d say if I asked you to piss for me.”

Hux considered a moment, sitting up and sitting cross-legged over the wet spots. “I guess I don’t know what to say either. But we can do that, if you want.” Hux paused, and shifted, and Kylo could feel Hux groping for words, for a way to phrase whatever it was he was about to ask.

“What about it do you like?”

Kylo looked down at the spots, thinking a moment, and shook his head. He didn’t know how to explain. “Just that you’re wearing your underwear, and I can do it while I’m…” he made a gesture with his hand, indicating Hux’s body. “While I’m kissing you, and whatever.”

Hux sighed, and buried his face in a hand, letting his fingers rake through his hair. “I suppose neither of us is very good at this sort of thing.”

“No.”

They sat silently for a few minutes, mulling that over. Kylo looked at the spots on the couch ( _three of them_ ), and relished the feeling of Hux’s briefs growing cold and clammy in his fist, slick with his own come.

“Do you like it?” He asked, in an uncharacteristically low voice, not looking at Hux.

“Do I like pissing myself?”

“Well… yeah.”

“I don’t really have an opinion on it, Kylo. But I enjoy sex with you, and if you like it, then it brings me pleasure.”

“Really?” He glanced up, and caught Hux staring at him. “You laughed when I did it this time.”

Hux didn’t smile, ever, nor did any of the members of the First Order. The benefit of Kylo’s mask was that he didn’t need to be on their level when he needed to conceal his smirks, amusement, or anything else. He sometimes thought they must have brainwashed blank expressions into their population at a young age.

But sometimes, there was a hint of a smile in Hux’s eyes, and it felt like another hard-won thing that Hux gave only to Kylo. “I suppose I did laugh. I also pissed, for what that’s worth.”

Kylo turned away as he felt his face heating. There were few things that embarrassed him, but admitting that he got off to Hux pissing himself was something he couldn't quite get over. This conversation was also far easier and more candid than their personal conversations usually were. In fact, their personal conversations were almost nonexistent. They rarely talked to each other like this.

It was nice.

“Well,” Hux said, and Kylo felt him shift on the couch. “Do you want to continue? Could you manage a second time?”

Kylo squeezed the cold, slimy underwear in his hand, and nodded, turning back to Hux.

  
—

  
He’d jerked off on the couch again the next morning, and when he returned at the end of his shift, he noticed it had either been cleaned or replaced with an identical couch, just as it had been last time.

Except this time, there was a thin, plain white carpet covering the black durasteel floor in front of it.

Kylo grinned as he unwound his cloak from his shoulders. Would they try it tonight, or should he wait until their day off to break in the rug?

  
—

  
“What is this, Kylo?”

It had been three weeks, and they’d both gotten comfortable with Kylo’s newfound preference. He’d only done it on their day off the first time, dragging Hux down on their new rug and watching the stain spread there, but he’d found they both enjoyed it more if he did it during the course of their regular foreplay, so Hux wouldn’t know when to expect it. The disadvantage was that this tended to ruin their furniture, and Hux had made Kylo sleep on the wet spot both times Kylo had made Hux piss the bed.

Kylo didn’t tell him he quite enjoyed sleeping on the wet spot.

Today, Kylo was spreading a thick white pad across the mattress. “It’s a medical aid,” Kylo explained, frowning as he laid it out. They normally had sex before they slept, and he hoped this would be a compromise between Hux’s hate of ruining the furniture and Kylo’s love of ruining the furniture. “For people that have trouble controlling themselves.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “What, like me?”

Kylo glanced over at him, managing a superior look. “Not for the intended purpose, no. More like the elderly, or the sick.  Some people have problems with bladder control.”

Hux frowned, looking back down at the pad. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Kylo continued to fidget with the pad, trying to decide the most effective spot on the mattress. “No. I couldn’t find anything like it on the First Order medical supply list. I had to detour to Orri to get it.”

Hux ran a hand over it. “I didn’t know there was a need.”

“Maybe not in the First Order. You probably just euthanize people before they need something like this.”

Hux rolled his eyes, sitting back. “Or we use catheters, rather than laundering something else.”

“Have you ever had a catheter?”

“No.”

Kylo looked away. “This is easier.”

“If you say so.”

Kylo had to admit, the wet slapping sound of the incontinence pad hitting the floor as he slicked himself up and drove into Hux may have been just as satisfying as fucking Hux in the wet spot. And now he could do either, whenever he wanted.

  
—

  
“ _Kylo_.”

“ _Hux_.”

Hux gave Kylo an exasperated look, then glanced back down to the dark green lace bikini briefs wrapped in tissue in the small box in his lap.

“Really?”

Kylo squirmed uncomfortably. “Yeah. I just thought…” he shrugged, and looked away, blushing again.

He had brought Hux two gifts from his week-long mission. He had waited for Hux to come back to the room after his shift and given him the gifts right away, while they were both still wearing their usual work attire. They rarely had any sort of conversation fully dressed, and Kylo was hoping to avoid discussion, or questions, about the more unusual gift.

One of the gifts was more tea, as an apology for what had happened before the trip. He had waited in the room for Hux’s shift to end, and as soon as the General had walked through the door, Kylo had tickled him from across the room with the Force until he had the pleasure of watching the front of his uniform trousers darken.

Hux had been angry, though the particularly vigorous sex that had followed had been nearly as good as the memory of watching Hux laugh until he pissed his uniform. He’d needed both desperately on the mission. It was long, and particularly grim.

The panties were purely for Kylo. He had begun to carry a pair of Hux’s pee-soaked briefs with him on missions. He had been briefly captured on the latest one. He had escaped before being searched, but he had been terrified about his enemies finding a pair of plain briefs that smelled of urine in his pocket.  That was probably the equivalent of Hux admitting to captors that he would piss himself if tickled.  It was just a weakness they didn't need to know about.

He thought that used panties might be marginally better, because he'd at least heard of that before, and the more he thought about Hux wetting panties, the more he liked the idea.

Hux sighed, pulling the panties out and holding them up to look at them. They were cut high on the hip, and would conceal little of either his dick or his small ass.

“Can you tell me why you like this so much?” Hux asked, without looking away from the panties.

Kylo’s flush deepened, and he looked away. “I just… do.”

“Kylo.”

It was sharp, and Kylo looked back over to Hux, startled. Hux was studying him, the panties back in the box on his lap.

“Do you know why I consent to this? Really?”

Kylo looked away again, his stomach twisting. This? Pissing himself? Kylo’s bizarre desires? Or their relationship as a whole? It had been years, but there were still bad moments where he managed to convince himself that Hux’s indifference wasn’t an act, that he could throw Kylo out at any time, and it was, in fact, in his nature to do so. But such things weren’t true. Hux wouldn’t put up with him, with _anyone_ , if he didn’t actually think well of them. If he didn’t-

“Kylo.”

Kylo looked back, tense, nearly panicking, scowling to conceal all of it.

Hux sighed again, turning back to the panties. “You’ve never asked for anything before. I’m curious, of course, about why you like this, but…” Hux frowned, nearly scowling down at the panties, twisting them in his fingers. “If I knew, I could try and make it better,” he gritted out, in a low voice, obviously struggling.

Kylo looked away again. This was exactly the conversation he knew neither of them was good at. Which was why Kylo just did things, rather than talking about it. It worked better for both of them that way.

“I… know you do all the work. When we’re in bed.”

At this, Kylo did look back at Hux, surprised. “I didn’t think you noticed. Or cared.”

Hux met his eyes, scowling more genuinely, his own face bright red with embarrassment. “Of course I notice! You do as you like. I-” He looked back down at the box. “I assume you like it. You’ve never. Asked. For anything else.”

Hux had never really asked for anything either. That was how it worked. But Kylo didn’t think he wanted to discuss that right now. “I like it. It’s good.”

They sat in painful silence. Hux broke it, and Kylo could tell it was agony. Hux must have been thinking about this a lot, to venture this conversation. Kylo nearly felt bad, and wished he could somehow make this less painful for both of them.

“I’d just like to know… why. What about sex you like,” Hux pushed out, in a rush, still not looking at Kylo.

Kylo shifted, facing forward on the couch, his head down, his hands on his knees. It was almost contrition.

“You. It’s you. You like it so much. Just my mouth.” Kylo licked his lips, and when Hux didn’t say anything, he continued.

“I like seeing you like that, how much you like it when I… when I kiss you all over. You lose control, and…” Kylo trailed off, sucking his lower lip, fingering a small hole at the knee of his pants, trying to continue. “You usually don’t. So it’s nice. I like it.”

“Oh.”

There was more silence, and Hux broke it again.

“Sex with you is good. Once I got used to it. But you do all the work. I…” Kylo could hear the tissue paper rustle. “I like this, because it’s something I can do for you.”

Kylo turned, and nodded vigorously, not meeting Hux’s eye. “Yeah. I like it. A lot. It’s probably because… uh. The same reason. You’re losing control when I’m doing something for you. It’s…” he licked his lips again, and nearly whispered the last part. “It’s really hot.”

Hux made a noise, and this time, Kylo did look up at him. He was suppressing laughter, trying to keep it off his face. Kylo was shocked. Part of the charm of tickling him was his laughter, which made him look both happy and younger. It was something else he couldn’t quite articulate out loud.

Hux stood, setting the package aside. “Fine,” he began, the color receding from his face, replaced by a slightly amused expression. He began undoing his belt. “I suppose that’s why you were so desperate to watch me piss my uniform, too? Because I lost control of myself?”

Kylo nodded, leaning back, feeling more comfortable in the familiar territory of Hux getting naked.

Hux raised his eyebrows, discarding his belt and beginning on the tunic. “I suppose you’ve always made me lose control in unfortunate ways. Don’t tickle me in my uniform again. But if you’d like to see me in panties, that’s simple enough. We can do that.”

Kylo feigned indifference as Hux slid the tunic off, then pulled his undershirt over his head. Kylo shifted slightly, crossing his legs as the promising expanse of Hux’s sensitive skin was revealed.

They fucked on the rug in the front room, and the panties were even better than Kylo could have imagined. Hux’s erection came up and out of the tight waistband, and was held in place perfectly. It was a fantastic sight, and Kylo couldn’t stop lapping at the tip as it peeked out over the green lace. It was nearly as good as the pissing. When he tickled Hux’s sides and watched the erection soften, just before Hux let go, Hux’s dick stayed above the lace, and the piss ran all over his stomach and chest, the hot rivulets curving down the slight swell of his stomach, gathering in his navel and the hollow spot just below his ribcage.

Not giving the action much thought, Kylo licked it off until Hux was hard again. He’d never tried that before, either.

  
—

  
Hux began choosing the panties himself, which was a surprise to Kylo until he remembered that Hux had been trying to do something for him. A part of him was disappointed. They’d been together for nearly three years, and he was a bit piqued that Hux hadn’t come up with anything himself in that time. But Hux had admitted to being selfish, and Kylo knew that anyway. It was still immensely pleasurable to take him apart with his mouth, and Kylo was insatiable now that urine and panties had been added into the equation.

Hux took to the panties naturally, and began wearing nothing else. It took Kylo a moment to adjust to the sight of him slouching around the rooms in fancy panties. Hux also had many different pairs, and Kylo had begun enthusiastically undressing him after his shift to find out what he wore underneath his uniform. Which was slightly annoying - undressing was one of the only things Hux did himself, and Kylo privately wondered if Hux was manipulating him so that he didn’t have to do even that.

Tonight, Hux was on his hands and knees on the bed, wearing nothing but a black silk pair of panties that were backless save for three very thin straps that criss-crossed over his ass, anchoring the thin strips of fabric that crawled up his crotch and over his hips together in the most delicate way. Kylo didn’t even have to move anything aside to gain access to Hux’s hole, tonguing him messily between the thin strips of fabric.

Hux was a particular fan of rimming, and had enough self-possession to encourage Kylo through the process.

“Ah, yes, just like that. Such a filthy mouth. Shove your tongue in, yes, _ah_ , yes, just like that.” He curled his fingers in the blanket. “Harder, damn you, don’t just drool all over the crack, _harder_.”

Kylo complied, ramming his tongue in as far as it would go several times, then withdrawing to blow against the rim.

” _Fuck you_ , ahh, don’t tease me like that. More, Kylo, more-”

Kylo complied, sealing his lips over the hole and sucking as hard and roughly as he could.

“Uh, just, yes, that dirty whore mouth of yours, I can’t believe- _ahhh_ , yes, of course you would be absolutely filthy, doing this- AHHHH!”

Kylo finished by sitting up and shoving a lubricated finger as far into Hux’s ass as he could get it. He stroked Hux’s erection from the front as Hux’s spine straightened and his dirty talk devolved back into loud, enthusiastic noises. The panties bunched at the base of his cock, covering little save for his balls, and Kylo leaned forward over his back, working Hux loose and stroking him, rutting himself against Hux’s crack periodically while he did so. Both were burning hot, and Kylo listened to the sound of their skin slapping, Hux’s back hitting his chest, their thighs squeezing together.

He fingered Hux hard - they both enjoyed this - and as he loosened him, he stroked him into climax, Hux coming all over the pad they straddled atop the mattress.

As he gasped, Kylo gave him a moment, leaning more of his weight down, their backs slick and slippery together. He positioned himself exactly in the crack of Hux’s ass, rutting once, and then he used the Force to tickle Hux’s sides.

He gripped Hux around the waist as he gasped weakly, unable to make any noises in the wake of his orgasm. Kylo could feel his stomach muscles clench weakly in defense, but it was all Hux could manage. He simply squirmed and writhed under the attention, gasped, unable to get enough breath, and then his soft dick twitched in Kylo’s hand and a hot stream of piss began spilling onto the mattress.

He cupped the stream in his hand, bringing his lips to Hux’s neck. He liked watching Hux piss himself, but he also liked feeling it. He maneuvered Hux’s soft dick up, so he was arching piss weakly onto Hux’s chest, spilling back down into his palm and over his panties, down Hux’s trembling thighs.

When the last few drops slid weakly over Kylo’s palm, he shifted, and began fucking Hux. Hux made low noises as he panted, trying to catch his breath, and Kylo fucked him hard and fast. He could hear the sound of their skin slapping together again, his own small noises, rare during sex. He could feel himself squeezing Hux too tightly, and he forced himself to relax his grip, to lean in closer, to kiss the back of his neck.

It was sublime. How they had managed to find each other, he would never know.  It was not the will of the Force, as his masters would have told him.  The Force had never been as good to him as Hux was.

  
—

  
” _Kylo_.”

” _Hux_.”

He refused to beg, but had asked for this specifically. He could tell the request upset Hux, but he also knew Hux would do it.

He was kneeling, naked, on the rug in their front room. Hux was standing over him, fully dressed in his uniform, arms crossed over his chest, scowling down at him.

“What if I don’t have to piss?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “You do. I saw how much you drank this morning. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Hux cut his eyes away, turning a shade redder, but was back to glaring at Kylo after a moment. “I don’t want you to know what I’m wearing under my uniform.”

Kylo frowned. “Hux. It’s panties. You don’t even _own_  briefs anymore. It’s okay. I know you wear them when I’m gone, too.”

Hux ignored the comment, his face unchanging. “I don’t understand why you would want this. You won’t find it degrading?”

Kylo shook his head. “Piss on me.”

Hux’s frown deepened, but his voice softened. “I think it’s degrading. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“You won’t be degrading me. It’s what I want, I’ve thought about it a lot. I’ll be gone for a couple weeks, and it’s… it’s a good time to do it.” Kylo licked his lips, and made sure to meet Hux’s eyes. “ _Please_ , Hux.”

Hux studied him for a moment longer, then undid the fly of his pants, an impassive look on his face.

“You’ll shower after I do this?” He asked, holding the tip of his soft cock delicately between his fingers.

“Yes,” Kylo lied.

He closed his eyes as the hot stream of piss hit his face. He stretched forward, barely managing to keep his mouth closed. And then he decided it didn’t matter. He opened it, positioning his face so that the stream went in, and Hux hastily moved it further up Kylo’s forehead. He had a taste. It was sweet, as always.

“My hair, too.”

And Hux silently obliged, pissing on Kylo’s hair until he was done, getting a good portion of it soaked. Kylo blinked, staring forward and wiping the hot piss off his face. He looked up at Hux, and winked.

Hux rolled his eyes, tucked himself back in, and left.

Kylo jerked off, dressed, and delighted in tucking his wet hair into his helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [@vadianna](http://vadianna.tumblr.com)


End file.
